Weight Of The World
by TheFifthSister
Summary: HG bares just a little of her soul to her newborn daughter.


Silence. She was savouring it, calming her thoughts and her emotions in these early hours. She was accompanied by the comforting sound of the woman she loved asleep in the bed next to which she sat as she watching the delicate features of the bundle she cradled protectively, like it was the most fragile thing in the world. The sounds of gentle breathing kept her grounded, let her believe this was real.

It had been a hectic, emotional day. She'd been at Myka's side throughout. Had held her hand, had given her strength and they'd welcomed their daughter into the world through the tears and the pain and fear that had lingered over them. Everything had gone well and they had a healthy baby girl, ten fingers and ten toes which HG contented herself with counting off as she watched over her daughter.

Their family hadn't long left. Excited aunts and uncles, an uncharacteristically emotional Artie all wanting to see the new member of the family, see for themselves that Myka was doing okay and congratulate the new parents. Myka was exhausted and HG had finally managed to pry Emma from her arms and convince her to get some rest considering her parents would be here in the morning to meet their granddaughter.

And so HG sat, in the peace between storms, her gaze never leaving her daughter. She listened to the little sighs she made, watched as she yawned and puckered her lips and she smiled as Emma flexed her tiny fist around the finger on HG's hand that she was gripping.

"I haven't always been the best person. I've done things I'm not proud of and I hope you will never know about. I've made mistakes and the wrong choices. I've lived with pain and anger. I swear to you, my precious girl, that I am going to be the best that I can be for you and I will never let you know what that's like."

She watched Emma. Her innocent and angelic face, promising herself that she was going to do this right. She was going to raise her, be there every day. She was going to see their little girl grow up and do amazing things, show her all the love in the world. She was not going to let anything happen, she wasn't going to fail like she had Christina.

"Your mother and I, we're going to love you and protect you. We're going to worry and be overbearing sometimes. You'll get annoyed with the way we fuss but you are going to be our world. You are the most important thing in our lives now. " She placed a kiss on her head, bouncing her when she fussed. "The world can be a scary place but you've got the two of us to guide you, to watch over you."

She turned her gaze from her daughter long enough to appreciate Myka sleeping soundly and all that she'd gone through, not just today but the last nine months and the last five years for them to get to today. Myka had been through hell and back and here she was, slightly exhausted but she'd overcome it all. HG was so thankful that it had only resolved to make her girlfriend more stubborn. They'd fought it all to be together, to be where they were today. To be a family.

"I'll tell you a secret Emma," she turned back to her daughter with a smile and lowered her voice even more. "Your mother is a hero. She saves the world. She saves people. She saved me. More than once she's saved me," HG thought back over the years she'd known the fiery, determined agent. "She's my hero and we are lucky people to be lover by her. Oh, god how much she loves you already darling."

She rocked back and forth, flicking her gaze to her girlfriend once again when she shifted in the bed and she saw the content look on her face.

"You have to be true to yourself. I've learned that the hard way. I've run from myself; from this family; from your mother. We've gone through a lot to be together. I've hurt a great many times, more than I care to admit, and yet I am here with you in my arms because she loves me. She has a great capacity for forgiveness. She sees the best in people. I hope you grow up to be just like her. That you'll always see the best in me."

HG took a deep breath, watching the face below her. That was her biggest fear. That somehow one day Emma would turn away from her because of her past. But she knew she wouldn't let that happen.

"There have been times when I haven't been there when I should have. I've had to leave, not always by choice. But never again. I'm never leaving either of you. We're going to have great adventures. We've got great stories ahead of us. You and me and Mama. We're going to do everything."

She nodded, her promise to herself as well as the baby girl blinking up at her with such trust. "Oh, and one more thing," she lowered her voice again so the next remark would be between the two of them. "Mama has a great memory and eye for detail so the two of us have got to be sneaky to get anything past her, okay?" HG laughed as Emma gurgled. "Yeah, we're gonna be just fine."

"Helena?" A sleepy voice interrupted her. She looked to the bed to see Myka's sleepy eyes watching her. "What are you doing?"

HG smiled at her. "Just spending some time with Emma."

"You left out the part where you're the great H.G. Wells, one of the greatest minds and most brilliant women I have ever met and that we're the lucky ones. You also left out the part where you do anything for the people you love and I know you're gonna be an amazing mother. And I know you better than anyone in the world; you can't get things past me. Now get in this bed. I need my girls," Myka demanded.

HG stood from her chair, slid Emma into Myka's arms and climbed up next to her, wrapping her arms around Myka as she leaned into her and rested her chin on her shoulder and watched Emma.

"I hope you're gonna be less of a handful than Mummy," Myka said to Emma. HG chuckled.

Myka snuggled with HG, the two of them watching her eyes blinking up at them. HG stroked the soft hair that topped her head as Myka stroked the palm of her tiny hand.

"I love you. You are just the most perfect little girl," Myka fussed. "She has your eyes Helena."

"She has your nose," HG pointed out. "I hope it does that little crinkle that yours does when you smile."

Myka turned her head to kiss her girlfriend. "I love you."

"Thank you for giving her to me," HG told her, her eyes holding Myka's and speaking words that right now were caught in her throat as she felt her emotions build again. "Thank you for giving me a family again. I love you. I love you both."

"The Bering and Wells'; solving puzzles and saving the day," Myka teased. "You hear that Emma? It's the three of us against the world."

They lay together cuddling and admiring their daughter until Myka was too tired to stay awake. HG took Emma and placed the sleeping infant in her cradle and pulled it next to the bed so she could watch her as she climbed in next to Myka. She was told to go home a while ago but there wasn't anything that was going to make her leave Myka's side or take her eyes off Emma. She laid with Myka curled into her side and watched Emma sleep until she too couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.


End file.
